


Put My Prize In Your Box Like Cracker Jacks

by AronKBurns, wineandweens



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bragging, Dildos, Dom!Danny, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Little One, Loud Sex, M/M, Panties, Pure Smut, Stockings, Swol!Danny, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AronKBurns/pseuds/AronKBurns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wineandweens/pseuds/wineandweens
Summary: Charlie seems confused about how his relationship with Danny is supposed to work...





	1. My Prize In Your Box Like Cracker Jacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKelly/gifts).



“Man, he was just _begging_ for more!”

There was a howl of laughter that overtook the back lounge of the Hollywood Undead tour bus. Charlie Scene was back at it again with his overly descriptive stories of how he stuck it in their blonde-haired singer - his boyfriend.

“I mean, I had to give him what he wanted. He was practically screaming for it. Isn’t that right, baby?”

“Sure, babe.”

Charlie grinned triumphantly as he detailed their sexual escapades to the rest of the group, holding Danny in his arms and on his lap as they lounged across the length of the couch. George was barely paying attention with his nose stuck in a book, Jorel listening for the sake of giving the attention that Charlie was obviously looking for - if they didn’t, he’d just keep going and going. Dylan, high as a kite, laughed and high-fived the rapper each time Charlie spoke of ‘fucking the shit out’ of their singer. It was practically Charlie’s everyday conversation since the pair started dating just weeks ago. It didn’t need to be said that Charlie was proud of their newly budding relationship, and obviously being the dominant one in bed. The others didn’t expect anything more, anything less.

“On that note... I’m going to bed.” George announced as he closed the novel in his hands, standing up to remove himself from the lounge. Dylan and Jay also took this as a perfect time to get out of the discussion as well, leaving with a wave and closing the lounge door behind them. It was late, and they should’ve been getting ready for sleep anyway - they had a gig the next day.

“You’re ridiculous,” Danny spoke in an endearing tone once the couple was left alone, giving a shake of his head as he looked up at his boyfriend. Leaning in, Danny pressed a small peck at his boyfriend’s lips. “You can’t just be honest and tell them we haven’t actually had sex yet?”

Charlie snickered, “What's the difference? It's all gonna happen soon, anyway.” His hands rubbed the blonde’s hip down to his thigh. “Right, babe?”

Danny raised a brow, chuckling softly as he overlapped the rapper’s hands with his own tattooed ones. “Sure, it will.” Danny shifted in Charlie’s lap then, moving to straddle him at his hips and pressed his hands to the other’s chest. “But exactly how you played it out to the guys? I picture things happening much differently.” His thumb slid over Charlie’s shirt, where his nipple was and rubbed it, using his nail to push against it.

Charlie’s face contorted into a cringe. “Uh, what?” He smiled, brushing off the weird feeling. “You mean you wanna ride my dick? Hop right on.” His smile grew wider as he moved his hands to Danny’s hips, gripping them tightly.

“No, Jordon. That's not what I mean,” Danny corrected with a shake of his head, giving a slow roll of his hazel eyes in response. Sliding his palms down Charlie’s chest, he reached for Charlie’s wrists, pulling the grip off of his hips. With strong arms, he guided Charlie’s arms above the rapper’s head, pinning them against the cushions of the couch. “I mean _you’re_  going to be the one begging for more.” Leaning his torso down, Danny connected his lips to Charlie’s neck, leaving a teasing nip against the sensitive skin there.

Charlie’s eyes widened, quickly shaking his head in protest. “Oh no, no, no, no, I’m no bottom.” He whined, attempting to move his pinned arms from Danny’s muscled arms with no avail. “Damn, I gotta work out,” he muttered, “Danny, babe, I think there’s been a bit of a misundersta- ahnd,” Charlie cut himself off with a surprised moan as Danny rubbed his tongue and teeth against his neck.

“I think you're the one who’s misunderstood here, Jordy,” Danny chuckled against the rapper’s skin, rolling his hips onto Charlie’s pelvis. His grip tightened around Charlie’s wrists as the other complained. “Is this like a fetish thing? Ya know, role reversal? Heh…” _He can’t actually be serious about this…_ Charlie squirmed as Danny’s hips came down again, so good against his growing stiffy. The soft moan that involuntarily escaped his lips gave away just how good it felt.

Danny smiled, shaking his head. “If it were a role reversal, then that would mean you were on top at some point.” Charlie whined, pouting as his eyebrows furrowed, “I’m not a bottom bitch, you’re just… strong!” He struggled a bit more against his boyfriend. “Come on, you’re turning me off.” _Lies._ Charlie tried to keep his composure.

“Really? Cause that’s not what I’m feeling.” The older man gleamed, releasing his hold on one of Charlie’s wrists in order to travel his hand down between their bodies to the other’s crotch, rubbing his palm and applying pressure against the growing bulge there. “See?” Danny snickered against Charlie’s neck once he earned another moan from the man underneath of him. He knew Charlie would have to give in eventually.

Charlie bucked his hips up against the sinful hand. Danny chuckled, “You’re so cute, squirming like a little virgin, wanting to be touched. Just say it, Jordy; ‘I wanna be touched’ and it’s all yours.”

Charlie huffed, his head telling him to continue fighting the good fight, while his body began to completely betray him, hips continuing to move up against the attention of Danny’s hand against his clothed erection. It was only when Danny’s hand finally found it's way under the fabric of Charlie’s shorts, fingers delicately wrapping around his hard cock, where Charlie moaned out, causing his senses to go haywire. “Fuck, Daniel.” Charlie cursed, suddenly forgetting all about trying to remove Danny from atop him right then and there.

“Relax, Jordon.” Danny cooed close to Charlie’s ear, allowing the tip of his tongue to slip across his boyfriend’s earlobe, sucking the flesh in between his teeth in order to give it a playful tug. Danny’s hand delicately stroked Charlie’s cock, his thumb swiping against the rapper’s throbbing tip to spread his precum that was already beginning seep.

“Do you think you deserve to be treated well by me? After all the shit you've talked today?” Danny's jeans were getting way too tight on him; he loved seeing his loudmouthed boyfriend use his voice to good use. Charlie groaned, his eyes shut tightly as Danny's hand tightened around his dick, jerking him faster.

Charlie's breath hitched, “Ah, your hand’s fuckin’- really w-warm.” His thighs had trouble spreading from his shorts still being on. Danny brushed his lips against Charlie's, pecking his nose. “Want me to undress you?” He spoke softly, taunting the other male. When Charlie didn’t answer, Danny halted his hand movement on Charlie’s hard cock, tilting his head with a raise of the brow. The headstrong rapper responded immediately with a whimper, the sudden loss of stimulation almost painful. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Danny spoke in such confidence, shifting his position above Charlie in order to undo the belt and button of his boyfriend’s shorts. With a swift tug of the fabric, he pulled Charlie’s shorts and boxer briefs down past his hips and to his ankles, allowing Charlie to simply kick off the rest.

Danny replaced his hand back around Charlie’s now fully revealed erection, standing strong for the older male. “Isn’t that better?” Danny smiled as he looked down at Charlie, who’s crystal blue eyes were filled with nothing else but desire. Danny resumed his hand’s previous quick pace, moving up and down the hard length with ease now that Charlie’s shorts were removed. Charlie’s swollen head leaked, Danny using his fingers to spread more precum across the tip and down the base. “That feels… so fucking good. Ah—“ Charlie spoke, soft little moans slipping past his lips as his legs spread in response.

The rapper’s eyes fixated on Danny’s deceitful angelic face, trailing to the man’s defined biceps and finally to the skillful hand that pumped him so quickly and perfectly. A needy moan caught in his throat as he neared climax, lower stomach muscles twisting and tightening as a warm sensation flowed to his cock. “Fuck Danny, I’m gonna—“ Charlie spoke between bated breath, the wave of pure ecstasy hitting him quicker than anticipated. Danny caught most of the hot seed between his fingers and hand, his movements coming to a slow stop as he helped his boyfriend ride out his orgasm.

Danny straightened his posture then, only grinning as he looked down at Charlie beneath him, who was still in a state of post-orgasmic bliss. Charlie’s eyes followed Danny’s hands as they went for the button of his own tight jeans, releasing the clasp and downing the zipper in order to pull out and reveal his own rock hard cock. Just the sight and sound of the guitarist writhing beneath him during his handjob made it all that more difficult to ignore his own hard-on.

Danny wrapped his semen-coated hand around his pulsing erection, sighing out and closing his eyes as he jerked himself. Releasing his hold on Charlie’s wrist with his hand, he slid his palm down his side and under Charlie’s shirt. Danny groaned lowly as he pushed up Charlie’s shirt, rubbing the pale skin underneath as he jerked himself harder. “You’re so fuckin’ cute,” Danny chuckled with a soft moan.

Charlie’s hands moved from over his head to his sides, rubbing the couch cushion, his mind in a fog. He watched Danny’s hot cock leak so close to him, his mouth watered slightly as a new desire filled him. He bit his lip, taking a leap and sitting up. Danny smirked, hand working slower. “Want something, babe?” Charlie’s face turned dark red, shaking his head. “Shuddup,” he muttered. Danny took his hand off his dick. “Come on, babe, don’t be so shy. Though I gotta say, you’re really fuckin’ sexy when you’re all embarrassed like this,” Danny grinned.

Charlie grumbled, trying to ignore Danny as he took hold of the man’s dick. Danny stopped him. “Lay back. Against the armrest,” he commanded, moving forward, his cock close enough to touch Charlie’s nose. Charlie’s eyes widened as he complied, getting comfortable against the armrest. Danny’s hands were back on his wrists, pinning them above the rapper’s head. “Open up, Little One.”

Charlie let out an embarrassing squeak before Danny’s cock was pushed past his lips. The hot dick twitched in Charlie’s mouth, his tongue quickly betraying him and hungrily lapped at the underside. Danny growled, shifting slightly in Charlie’s mouth. “Be a good Little One and suck on my dick—yeah—just like that,” he moaned. Charlie shut his eyes as he gave in to his persistent boyfriend, hallowing his mouth to please him. Charlie let out small whines as Danny slowly started bucking his hips, softly mouth fucking the rapper. Danny moaned again as his nails dug into Charlie’s wrists. He felt close.

“Take my cock, Little One,” Danny moved his hips deeper into Charlie’s mouth, getting to the back of his throat. Charlie groaned around him and tried his best not to bite down when he wanted to cough. Danny suddenly pulled his cock away from Charlie; it dripped in precum and saliva. “God, you’re hot...Taking my dick so good like that. I’m proud.” Danny spoke with a smirk. Taking one hand off of Charlie’s wrist, Danny furiously jerked himself a mere inch from Charlie’s face.

Charlie tensed. “Wait, are you—?” Before being able to finish his sentence, he was cut off by a loud moan from the man in front of him. Danny came hard, his hot shot hitting its target and coating the unsuspecting rapper’s stubbled cheek, the creamy white substance dripping down to his chin, just missing the rapper’s mouth.

Charlie sat there motionless, unable to speak as his cheeks were burnt red. _What the fuck just happened._ Staring up at Danny with dazed eyes, he only watched as Danny tucked himself inside of his pants and buttoned himself back up. His singer reached out with a hand, using two fingers to swipe at his own cum that plastered to his Little One’s face, pushing the lathered digits past Charlie’s lips so he could taste him. Charlie had no choice but to wrap his tongue around the coated fingers, lapping them clean until Danny pulled his hand away.

No words were exchanged between the two men except for a devious smirk from one, and a look of confusion from the other. Placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder and leaning down, Danny connected his lips to Charlie’s, kissing him slowly and sweetly before pulling away to speak.

“Don’t talk any more shit.”


	2. Smash It Up

It was the next morning, and the five bandmates all joined each other in the front lounge of the bus. Sitting around the small pull-out table, they conversated, trying to go over the upcoming schedule of interviews and meet and greets  that they had for the next stop on tour. “Seriously, could you two have been any louder last night? Jesus Christ.” George groaned, rubbing his palms against heavy eyelids, obviously irritated about not nearly getting as much sleep as he was hoping he would the night before. George narrowed his blue eyes and pointed a threatening finger in the direction of Charlie, who was holding Danny on his lap with arms wrapped tightly around his middle.  “Seriously, Jordon - the next time you decide to fuck Danny, make sure it’s  _ off _ of the bus so others can fucking sleep.” 

Danny blinked, jaw almost unhinging in disbelief. Turning his head to look back at the rapper, he paused to wait for his response. Surely after last night, Charlie would be a bit more careful bragging about who showed the dominance in their relationship. Surely Charlie would admit it was mostly  _ his _ moans they heard, not Danny’s.

“Sorry, man. If he wants the dick, I gotta give him the dick.” Charlie stated, grinning in George’s direction and giving a heavy shrug of his shoulder. He could feel hazel eyes burning on him but chose to ignore the glare, all the while not even daring to connect eyes with the male on his lap. Yesterday was obviously a fluke, Charlie thought; he  _ allowed _ Danny to have his fun in playing top, but there was no way there would be a repeat of that. Absolutely not. Charlie shuddered slightly at the very fresh memory of being cummed on and having to lick it up afterward. It was just downright embarrassing.  _ And maybe just a little hot.  _ Charlie shook his head to void the thought. No. Charlie Scene was no fucking bottom for anybody.

“Yeah well, just do us all a favor and keep it in your pants til’ we get to the hotel tonight,” Jay complained, chiming in, to side with George. “I fucking pray I don't get a room anywhere near you rabbits.” Dylan snorted, “We would need to be on another floor to not hear them.” He smirked at his friend, seemingly proud. Charlie let out a dramatic sigh before laughing out; “Look, guys, if it would help… I’ll just gag him next time, alright? Problem solved.” he retorted, giving a solid nod of his head. “Bro… too much info.” George mumbled, wrinkling the skin at the bridge of his nose. “Who wouldn’t wanna see that, though!” Dylan said, under his breath. Charlie laughed, pulling an arm away from Danny’s body to be able to punch Dylan’s upper arm. “Hey! Get your own bitch, homie!” 

Danny cleared his throat, trying not to lose his cool.  _ Is Jordon for real right now?! _ “I'm sure we'll be able to wait until we're at the hotel. Right,  **Jordon** ?” Danny had a sweet smile across his face even though he practically spat out Charlie's name. Charlie shuddered slightly, picking up on the singer’s hostile tone of even though the others didn’t. Tilting his head, he finally made eye contact with his partner, watching Danny’s eyes narrow at him. “Right, baby.” He spoke, smiling to match the blonde’s.

————

The guys found themselves at the front desk of their hotel for the night, thanks to the upcoming day off on their tour. They always appreciated these small gaps in between shows, giving them a chance to sleep in a real bed, have a proper shower, and to have a little bit of privacy. With backpacks filled with change of clothes and toiletries slung over their shoulders, they each checked in, receiving room keys and playing Rock-Paper-Scissors in order to decide who got a room to themselves: Dylan finally won the coveted prize, throwing fists in the air victoriously; George and Jorel ultimately paired to a room since Charlie and Danny were already a given.

“Thank god, Jay. We’re on a different floor.” George sighed in relief as he looked at their hotel room and floor information on the outer slip of their room key. “Great, now you both can fuck!” Dylan snorted. “Well, at least we will be quieter than Jordon and Danny. You’re right across the hall from the lovebirds!” George pointed out when Dylan held out his own room key. Dylan hunched over, good mood deflated. “God damnit!”

Danny took Charlie’s hand into his own, holding it sweetly as he laced their tattooed fingers together. “Jordy, I’m tired. Can we  _ please _ go to our room now?” He had that naughty tone that Charlie couldn’t ignore, making his eyes light up with excitement. “Welp, night guys!” Jorel flipped the bird at the rapper as Danny was dragged away in the direction of the elevators. 

“432...434...436… 438. Here we are.” Charlie grinned as he stopped in front of their room, pulling their room key out from his back pocket and sliding it through the automated lock. “Yooo, I knew I should’ve brought my noise-canceling headphones!” Dylan whined as he caught up with the pair, stopping at 437 - directly across the way. “Sorry Dyl. At least Danny has the voice of an angel. Consider yourself lucky.” Charlie spoke as he looked over his shoulder, grinning as he pushed the door open to their room. “Good night, Dylan!” Danny spoke abrupted, flashing him a quick smile as he gently pushed Charlie through the door of their room, allowing the door to close heavily behind them. 

“Alone at last…” Danny leaned against the now shut door. “You gonna show me what you got, Jordy?” The blonde spoke softly, hazel eyes full of innocence. Dropping bags to the floor, Charlie growled softly, quickly burying his face into Danny’s neck and nibbling at the tanned skin, holding his hips. “I want you on the bed. I’ll undress you, baby,” Charlie spoke against Danny’s neck, making him moan softly. “Yes, Jordy.”

Charlie released Danny from against the door and watched the singer strut over to the bed, sitting on the edge and spreading his legs, his sweatpants did very little to hide his boner. “Come on, Jordy, I  _ really _ want you,” he whined. Charlie unbuckled his belt, tossing it towards the bed before slipping off his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. Danny licked his lips as Charlie leaned over him, undressing him with ease as Danny submitted to him. He rubbed Danny’s shoulders and kissed down Danny’s neck. “Fuck, you look so sexy all inked up like that...” Charlie mumbled against Danny’s skin, nipping around his clavicle, and to the roses on the singer’s chest, earning another moan from his boyfriend. Charlie grinned at the achievement. 

Wrapping his arms around Charlie’s neck, Danny pulled the rapper down with him as he moved to lay back against the bed, their lips connecting as they moved against each other hungrily. Charlie took his  _ rightful _ place on top, moving to settle in between Danny’s spread legs as his hands pressed against Danny’s chest, fingertips trailing down the newly inked skin at his stomach. Charlie couldn’t help but let out his own throaty moan against the singer’s sweet lips, beginning to grind his hips against Danny’s slowly. The older man’s arms tightened around Charlie’s neck to pull him in closer as they kissed, tongues wrestling again each other. Just when Charlie began to think he was finally proving he was going to be the dominant one, Danny shifted their weight, rolling their bodies and switching their positions. Danny smiled down at Charlie deviously. “Hey, Little One.” 

Charlie only blinked, looking up at Danny from his new vantage point, back flat against the surface of the bed. Danny connected their lips before Charlie could open his mouth, an arm moving to drop down in between their bodies, raking nails against the rapper’s creamy white skin down to the elastic of his boxer briefs. Charlie’s body was once again betraying him as he hips bucked up against Danny’s, the friction between their hips starting to become a bit too difficult to ignore.

Danny chuckled, reaching to the floor and grabbing Charlie's discarded belt. “I knew you'd want this, Little One.” Charlie flinched as his wrists were snatched, his belt being tightly wrapped around them, the material uncomfortably digging into his skin. “W-wait!” He yelped, struggling under Danny's raw strength. “Stop denying it, Little One, just let yourself be submissive to me. You know you like it,” Danny said, tying and locking the belt in place. “Now, hands to yourself...” Danny pushed the rapper’s bound wrists against his chest, “...and let Big Danny take care of you.” Charlie frowned in confusion, still unsure how he was suddenly put in this position, but also unsure why he was liking it so much. “But this isn’t how it’s supposed to be,” Charlie mumbled, looking down at his constrained hands. Danny rolled his eyes in response, “Jesus, Jordon. Where’s that gag when you need it? Listen. Please just shut up and trust me.” Charlie recoiled then, giving a small nod. 

Danny hovered over Charlie to press his lips to his, the rapper taking no time to kiss back, both men tilting heads as lips parted to deepen the touch. Danny’s hands moved back to the elastic of Charlie’s boxer briefs, pulling them down past the younger man’s hips, exposing him. Despite the sudden feeling of insecurity, Charlie was hard, a throaty groan sounding as soon as he felt Danny’s fingers wrap around his needy erection. The established dominant male stroked his compliant boyfriend, pulling away from their kiss to smile down at Charlie, the rapper’s breath hitching as each movement reached his slightly leaking tip. 

“Does that feel good, Little One?” Danny cooed, corners of his lips turning inwards. Charlie nodded. “Do you want more?” He nodded again. “Tell me you want more.” Charlie tensed again, blue eyes trailing off of Danny’s face as he felt a blush creep into his prominent cheeks. “Yeah,” Charlie responded in a mumble, another hitch of his breath as Danny stroked him quicker, unable to keep his hips bucking forward against the teasing hand. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Charlie cringed; “I want more.” Danny smiled. 

Danny got off of Charlie, moving off of the bed. The rapper picked his head up from the surface of the mattress to watch in bewilderment, his eyebrow raising. Picking up his backpack from the floor, Danny rummaged through it before pulling out a small silver vibrator and a bottle labeled “Tingling Anal Lube” before dropping it back to the ground. “Luckily for you, I want more too.” Danny grinned wide, moving back towards the bed with the objects in hand. 

Charlie eyed the objects Danny held and whined in fear, scooting further back on the bed. “You're gonna fuck me?!” His erection leaked even as he shut his legs. Danny set the lube and toy down on the bed, moving closer to Charlie. “It's okay, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt my Little One,” Danny whispered, as he used his hands to spread Charlie’s legs apart once more, taking his place between them. Leaning down over his torso, he kissed Charlie's lips softly.  Charlie's tense shoulders eased up, Danny's voice calming him. He also started to feel a little less embarrassed about being called “Little One”. 

“Promise?” Charlie asked, his mind uncertain but his body clearly deciding what he wanted. “I promise, Little One,” Danny smiled. He rubbed Charlie’s sides from his ribs down to his hips and thighs, soothing Charlie’s body and back up, rubbing his nipples with the pads of his thumbs. Charlie’s breathing sped up, hips squirming, precum dripping out. “This is… embarrassing,” Charlie mumbled in shame. Danny chuckled, picking up the vibrator beside them. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll forget to even think that.” He turned the toy on low, a soft buzz filling the air. Charlie blushed a dark shade of red. “Jesus…” Danny rubbed the side of the vibrator against Charlie’s pelvis, immediately getting a reaction. “H-hey!” Charlie’s hips bucked up. 

Danny smirked and slowly slid the vibrator up Charlie’s stomach, enjoying the pale, goosebump-filled body he was playing with. Charlie’s breath hitched and he let out an uncontrollable whine as the tip of the vibrator was pressed against his nipple. Danny pressed a button on the toy, making the buzz louder and faster. “A-aah!” Charlie moaned as he tried to block his chest with his elbows, struggling under his own lust. Danny chuckled, amused at the sight of the squirming man beneath him. “Damn, baby. You turn me on moving around like that.” Danny breathed as he dragged the buzzing toy across Charlie’s chest to the opposite nipple, his free hand caressing Charlie’s inner thigh and giving the flesh a tight squeeze with strong fingers. Charlie’s legs tightened around Danny’s waist, his own hips shifted towards Danny's hand, desperate for friction, letting out a needy moan. 

Danny groaned in pleasure, pulling Charlie's legs off him and taking the dildo off his Little One’s nipple, earning a disappointed whine. “Come on, it was just getting good,” Charlie groaned, bucking his hips. Danny rolled his eyes brushing the vibrator against Charlie’s neglected dick. “A-AHH-!“ “Quit complaining, I only want to hear your sweet moans while I fuck you.” He took the lube, squirting it onto his fingers. Guiding his hand down between Charlie’s legs, Danny pressed a fingertip to Charlie’s entrance, pausing a moment as he applied pressure to the spot. “Ready?” Danny smiled innocently, as he moved the vibrator against the tip of Charlie’s throbbing cock. As soon as Charlie moaned out, Danny moved the finger forward, penetrating Charlie before pausing again to listen to the soft whimpers that escaped his lover’s lips. Allowing Charlie to adjust to the feeling, Danny slowly moved the hand forward, sliding his finger further inside him, the other hand holding the vibrator steady against Charlie’s leaking erection. “Relax, baby.” Danny coached as he watched Charlie’s breathing become heavier the moment he added a second finger, beginning a slow and steady rhythm of moving the digits in and out. Charlie curled his toes, moving his bound hands as he squirmed. “It’s - oh god… it’s tingling...” the rapper breathed out. Danny smiled, pecking at Charlie’s mouth. “You’re fuckin’ cute,” he growled softly, rubbing his fingers all around the submissive one’s tight walls, stretching him in preparation. 

Danny removed both fingers then, the void causing Charlie to immediately feel a sense of want -  _ of need _ \- take over his senses. His throat produced a whimper, glassy blue eyes looking up at the one who was merely just playing with his body. The buzzing of the toy against his penis vacated as well, Charlie nearly twisting his body in displeasure; it was almost as if it was a form of torture. Suddenly, he felt a strong pulsation against his entrance. Danny’s angelic face turned sinister as he pushed the toy past Charlie’s tight muscle, causing Charlie to tense, though moan by the sense of pleasure it brought as vibrations shook his body. “That’s it, Little One,” Danny spoke in a breathy groan as he watched Charlie, gaze shifting from the rapper’s facial expressions to his hand that was manually sliding the toy in and out of the other’s body. Danny reached for his own leaking erection with his free hand, giving the neglected length a few slow strokes to hold himself over while preparing his needy boyfriend. He rotated the vibrator in a circular motion as he continuously pushed it inside of Charlie, stretching him as best as possible for what was to come.

“Are you ready for me, Jordon? Because I am so ready for you.” Danny spoke, almost sounding needy himself as he moved his hand against his dick to the same rhythmic speed of the toy being used on Charlie. The moaning mess of a man below Danny nodded his head quickly, writhing his hands between their binds with no avail. “Please… Danny...” the younger man heaved, his normally soft eyes filled with nothing but lust for the other. Danny smirked, finally earning his first beg. “Tell Big Danny what you want, Little One.” Danny prodded further. Charlie arched, moaning out, “You! Fuck, I want you i-in me, please!” Danny turned to the lube, leaving the toy inside the rapper’s ass, pouring it out onto his hand before finally rubbing it over his aching cock. “Oh shit,” Danny moaned, the lube tingled over his throbbing erection. Danny pulled out the toy, turning it off and took some more lube, rubbing it over Charlie’s soon-to-be-filled asshole.

“Tell me if I need to stop...” Danny said, before pushing into Charlie’s wet ass. “Fuck!” Charlie arched his back off the bed, his hole tightening around the head of Danny’s cock. Danny groaned, “Shit, come on, Little One, you gotta stay still.” Danny held Charlie’s hips down as he pushed in deeper. “Oh god!” the submissive one cried out. Danny groaned out praises each time Charlie let him go further and soon he was all bottomed out. Charlie was whining, squirming; the lube doing its job with the anal stimulation. The singer paused for a moment, bringing his face close to Charlie’s in order to pepper kisses to his mouth and cheek; “Are you okay?” Danny asked, earning a quick nod from the other who was unable to speak between his hitched breaths. With permission granted, Danny slowly eased his hips back, sliding out of Charlie before pushing forward again, finding a rhythm that worked for both of them. Danny couldn’t help but smile as he pressed his face to the crook of Charlie’s sweat-glistened neck, chuckling softly against the skin as he listened to Charlie put his voice to good use - moaning for  _ him _ .

“You’re so tight…Feels so fucking good...” Danny mumbled against Charlie’s skin, kissing wherever his lips touched, sucking at the skin to leave a visible mark. Hips continued to rock back and forth, Charlie eventually getting comfortable enough to slightly move his own to meet the singer’s. Moving his hand back between their bodies, Danny placed his palm around Charlie’s cock, which was already wet and slick from the precum that had been seeping from the pulsing head. “I know you must be close,” Danny spoke against Charlie’s ear, angling his hips just the right way to thrust against that certain nerve inside of Charlie, instantly causing the other to moan out loudly, body sent into a frenzy of pleasure. “Fuck, D-Danny! Right there!” the younger exclaimed, hips unable to keep from bucking due to the stimulation to his cock and Danny fucking him at the same time. 

As Danny pounded Charlie’s prostate over and over, the sensation brought Charlie into a state of ecstasy, unable to stop wave after wave of moans as he felt himself nearing orgasm. And when it did come, it hit him like a ton of bricks. It only took a few more deep thrusts into his ass and a couple quick pumps of his cock for Charlie to finally come hard, eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head as he spilled all his had in Danny’s hand and between their hips. “Jordon, fuck! Can I- shit, I wanna cum inside you,” he groaned, his thrusts never stopping. Charlie let out a cry, he felt so over stimulated, it was too much. “Cum in me! Danny, I need it!” Danny pushed in as far as he could before spilling his load into Charlie’s soft ass with a loud moan. Charlie’s mind blanked as he felt hot cum fill him, he couldn’t feel anything but overwhelming pleasure until Danny’s spent dick left his sore ass. 

“Shit, Jordy,” Danny chuckled, gently pulling out. “I don't think I’ve ever cummed that hard before, I creamed your ass.” All Charlie could do was breath heavily and shut his eyes. “D...Danny?” Danny looked at the tired man under him. “I think I’m okay with this.” Danny smiled, chuckling, “Good to know I didn’t fuck your ass for nothing.” He reached down and carefully took the belt off from Charlie’s red wrists. “I won’t tie you up next time, sorry if that hurt,” Danny said, kissing them. Charlie’s mouth curved into a sleepy smile. “Just use something that’ll hurt less, as I said, I like this.” The blonde managed to pull Charlie under the covers and into his arms. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

————

“Where the hell is Dylan?” Jay groaned, as he looked down at the watch on his wrist, “He was supposed to be down here twenty minutes ago. Someone text his ass.” The four men stood impatiently in the hotel lobby, bags in hand to head back onto the bus. “Probably catching up on some Z’s after being kept up all night by these two over here.” George shrugged, not looking up from his phone as he read an email. The couple, holding hands, just looked at each other and smiled, eyes speaking private words between each other. 

Five minutes later, the youngest band member rolled out of the elevator, dragging his bag behind him. “Sorry, guys…” Dylan sighed, followed by a long yawn as he approached his group of friends. “We were just about to leave you behind - what’s wrong? The sounds of Danny’s moans haunting you?” Jay asked with a laugh, the group finally ascending towards the sliding glass exit doors. Dylan made a face, “More like Jor-” Charlie’s head quickly shot up, cheeks burning with pink as his face cringed in horror.  _ Oh god, Dylan heard everything!  _ “Uh...I mean, uh, more like Jo...jo… jogging? Yeah, I was just hitting up the gym. Gotta stay swol and bring that Latino heat.” Dylan recovered, curling his arm to bulge a bicep. Jorel and George raised a brow, Charlie letting out a heavy sigh of instant relief. If the other’s knew, he would never hear the end of it, especially after his constant boasting.

As they headed towards the front of the bus, Dylan placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder, holding him back for a moment as the others continued on and stepped into their home on wheels. “You owe me, fuckboy. Laundry for a month. By the way, nice hickey.” Dylan smirked as he then went ahead of Charlie, leaving the rapper to stand there in humility, covering the red and purple love mark on his neck with the palm of his hand.  _ God damnit. _


	3. And Once I Get That Look

“SO JUST UNDERSTAND NOTHIN’ GETS IN MY WAY! I can show you first hand if you got somethin’ to say,” Danny rapped, all eyes on him as he bobbed his head and popped his hips. The blonde smirked and looked at Charlie, the bandana rapper paying close attention to him, his blue eyes showing desire. “If you think you can hold me down, you better think twice,” he flashed a wink at his submissive boyfriend. “Cause I’ve been waiting for this moment every day of my life!” 

Danny had been teasing the rapper on stage for days now, wearing tight jeans and loose muscle shirts, and his voice alone was enough to get Charlie hard. The rapper’s ultimate weakness was when the singer’s angelic voice became tough and aggressive. Danny knew he had this effect of Charlie too, putting in the extra effort to move around stage, get low, and give him looks that he knew would rile him up. It was like a new game for the blonde - seeing just how frustrated he could get the younger man without even needing to touch him. It was instant gratification knowing he could make Charlie Scene weak at the knees,  _ and _ give insta-boner with just a simple smile. The playful singer kept up his torturous game the entire show, moving across the stage and around Charlie, bending and swaying his body to the music and his verses. While the crowd figured it was a show for them, Danny made sure he worked it for the left-stage guitarist and made sure his target knew it, as well.

Charlie didn’t miss a single movement; the way Danny shook his hips, how he arched his back when he leaned backward and forwards, how he even managed to crouch so low to the stage floor with those tight skinny jeans on. It also didn’t help that when Danny moved the way he did, Charlie would be instantly reminded of the other night —the night Danny fucked him so nicely. Charlie’s cheeks instantly burned as the scenes played through his head, grateful for the stage lighting to drown out the rosy red he was sporting.  _ Focus on the show, Jordon…,  _ the brunette thought to himself, eyes wandering back over to a sauntering Danny on the other side of the stage.  _ The show-show, not Danny’s show, you asshole! _

“You watching Danny too?” Dylan yelled over the music, just enough for Charlie to hear. The shorter man flinched. “I’m not - shut the fuck up man, don’t be looking at Danny like that either.” He huffed, trying to focus on the chords of his guitar. “I still can’t believe you take it up the ass, I’d do anything to avoid that,” he shuddered. Charlie frowned, “Why? It’s really fuckin good, I’ve only done it once but I really like it.” Charlie was glad his mic was off. “Anything sexual with Danny must be good.” Dylan joked, earning a small kick from Charlie. _At least he’s making my boner go down._

After the show, the men trailed off stage, Charlie bringing in the rear after being sure to say a few extra goodbyes to the crowd. Speaking of rear, Charlie’s eyes immediately found their way to Danny’s back as he exited the stage, all the way down to his ass tightly tucked away in his black jeans. It also didn’t help that Danny was drenched in sweat from the show they had just finished, the singer delicately dabbing his face and toned arms with a white towel. _ Damn, he’s hot. _ He nearly drooled. Charlie was disrupted from his stare when he felt jabs to his side by a lanky elbow, looking over to find the tall Latino beside him. “Shut up, man!” Charlie grumbled, gently pushing Dylan by the upper arm. “What’s up, Jord? You were out of it for practically half the show.” Jorel spoke, raising a brow as he watched the exchange between his two bandmates.  _ Oh, nothing. I’m sexually frustrated and just want to be on Danny’s huge cock right now, thanks. _ Charlie thought to himself. “Something I ate.” He lied, bringing a hand up to rub at his stomach, feigning discomfort. “Well, you better take care of that. Got another show tomorrow.” Jay responded, furrowing his brows. “Yeah… better take care of that.” Charlie repeated, blue eyes shifting gaze back to Danny. Dylan picked up on Charlie’s look. Smirking, he announced an idea to the rest of the band, “Hey, we should go see what Vegas clubs got to offer us tonight!” George grinned, “About time you’ve offered, whatcha’ say, Jay?” he nudged him. Jorel snorted, “Fuck this shit let’s start a riot!” Danny laughed, “Riiiight on! But I think I’ll pass... since Jordon’s stomach ain’t feeling good.” 

Charlie tried not to look so desperate as he joked around. “Wow, you’re so good to me, Danny. First, you blew me this morning and now you’re gonna take care of me while the guys are out? Naughty.” Danny shook his head, chuckling, “I’m just that great.” George rolled his eyes, “You guys are fuckin’ gross. Let’s get going before Danny cowgirls Jordon.” Danny rolled his eyes and took his boyfriend’s hand, heading back to the bus while the guys ordered an Uber to get to a club. “Feel better, dude.” Jay waved as the couple walked off in the opposite direction, Charlie looking over his shoulder to wave back. “Don’t worry, I will.” 

“Damn right you will, Little One,” Danny purred into his ear, giving it a small kiss. Charlie could feel himself shiver, the feeling of Danny’s breath on his ear even more of a turn on. Charlie smiled back at Danny as he pushed the back door of the venue open, leading them to the parking lot where the busses were stationed. Walking ahead of him, Danny turned around to face the rapper, continuing to walk backward towards the direction of the bus. “You were so fucking cute during the show tonight, baby. I saw you watching me.” Danny spoke, a teasing tone against the words. Charlie just rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a smile as his boyfriend kept his gaze on him. “I saw how you were looking at me too. Did I get you hot and bothered?” Danny further prodded, knowing full well the answer considering Charlie always had trouble hiding a boner. 

Charlie chewed on his lip, contemplating on being good or playing back. “Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t. Doesn't matter now; I've got a tummy ache and need to lay down,” he grinned as he played it cool, quickly stepping up into the bus with a giggle. He wanted to be bad, tease Danny the way he teased him.  _ But fuuuck! I really just want him to fuck me now!  _ He took a breath.  _ Just gotta be patient.  _ Stepping down the length of the bus, Charlie unbuttoned the fleece long-sleeved shirt he wore over his t-shirt, peeling it off and tossing the article of clothing along with his snapback into his open bunk. Smoothing out his hair with a hand, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Danny was still following him, thinking he was being the one with control and teasing for once. 

Oh, how he was wrong, as he caught glimpse of Danny shedding his own concert clothes, pulling the hem of his muscle shirt up and over his head in what seemed like a very slow and exaggerated movement. Charlie couldn’t help but stare, eyes trailing along Danny’s toned and tattooed torso, to his protruding hip bones, to his lower stomach that showed just enough skin that it just screamed for an invitation to go lower. Clearing his throat Charlie found some ounce of composure after Danny’s unintentional striptease - or was it intentional? “Shame you’re not feeling well. I’ll be in the back if you need me.” Danny grinned as he walked past Charlie, grazing his fingertips along Charlie’s back. _ Yeah, I need you alright.  _ Charlie thought, taking a moment to check out Danny’s ass as he walked.  _ Damn, I wish I could tap that, maybe one day.  _ For now, the rapper was very okay with getting fucked. And damn, did he want it.

Charlie took a breath and pulled off his clothes, trying to not look too impatient in case his Dom was watching, his boner twitching at the thought. He chewed his lip, thinking of how to tease the blonde when something in one of the bunks caught his eye. There was a small bump under the mattress of Danny’s bunk, Charlie grinned with red cheeks. He pulled up the mattress to snoop around when his eyes widened.  _ Jesus Christ.  _ Danny had three dildos, including the silver one from the other night, a thick blue one, and a long but thinner black vibrator attached to a remote. He had one bottle of anal lube and one leather bound, meant to tie two wrists together. Charlie let out a horny whine, shifting his gaze towards Danny direction before eyeing the assortment of toys again.  _ What do I start with? _

Charlie grabbed for the long black one and bottle of lube, the same “Tingling Anal Lube” from before. The rapper looked over his shoulder to make sure the door to the back room was open; it was. Charlie opened the bottle and slathered the lube against the dildo, his breathing picking up as he took more lube and reached down between his cheeks. Two fingers rubbed the tingling lube against his asshole, pressing in. Charlie moaned softly, coating his ass with just enough lube. He took hold of the vibrator and remote, turning it on and letting the buzz fill the air. Charlie was thankful the cord was long, he had his upper body leaning against the middle bunk that belonged to Danny, with his ass out, ready for some dick. Charlie’s cock leaked as he rested the tip against the tight muscle for a bit, letting out a whine. He wanted Danny to hear what he was missing out on. 

A low groan was forced out of him as he slowly pushed the dildo head in. The head was thicker than the rest on the shaft, shaped specifically to pleasure the prostate. Charlie let out groans and whimpers as he tried his best to fit the toy by himself. His made his thighs relax and let out a loud gasp as the dildo slipped in further. “Oh, fuck,”  Charlie was holding the base of the toy, slowly moving it in him. “Oh- ah, yeah,” he moaned as his hand pumped the dildo in and out of him. His thighs trembled, he wasn’t meant to do all the work himself. He aimed the dildo higher and let out a slutty moan. “Shit! Want... more!” He moaned, trying to pump faster at the awkward angle while also reaching down to jerk off, resting the side of his face on Danny’s mattress. 

The strokes on his throbbing dick and the pumps to his ass were sloppy; so needy. “Upset stomach, my ass.” Danny couldn’t resist. Charlie cried out as he felt a harsh slap to the ass, his toes curling and his hands stopping. “You’re so bad, Little One, I think I’ll have to punish you,” Danny chuckled, eyes meeting with Charlie’s lust-filled blue ones. Charlie didn’t have to look behind him to know his boyfriend was naked, he could  _ feel _ the heat of his body so close to him, a larger heat close to his thighs too. 

Reaching around Charlie, Danny took hold of the rapper’s slick cock, Charlie hissing at the feeling of Danny’s cool hand against his skin, hands moving away to hold onto the bunk and fabric of sheets in front of him. Leaning against Charlie’s body, Danny leaned in close to the other’s ear, breathing hot breath against the outer shell. “Did you really think you could have fun without me, Little One?” Danny spoke, Charlie naturally leaning into the warm sensation against his ear. Danny began stroking Charlie, slow but tight pumps that instantly caused the guitarist to moan, face moving to dig back into the mattress and its blankets, muffling his noises. 

With a hand focusing on Charlie’s dick, the other took hold of the dildo in Charlie’s ass. “Let me assist you.” Danny grinned as he slid the toy back, then moving it forward in a swift movement. The submissive man groaned, biting his lower lip as Danny double stimulated him, thankful for the frame of the bunk keeping him from melting to the floor with every moment. With the jerks quick, and the penetration strong, Jordon could already feel a pit form in his lower stomach, the rapper quickly shaking his head. “D-Danny… too q-quick. Not yet.” He whimpered, shifting his head to look back at Danny with urgency. Taking mercy on him, Danny slowed his movements on Charlie’s cock, his fingers slippery from the precum that continued to leak from the swollen head. 

“Ya know… If you want my cock, all you have to do is ask for it, Little One.” Danny grinned, tilting his head innocently. Charlie let out a needy moan, arching his back. “Please… Danny, I really want it,” he moved his ass for emphasis. Danny took his hand off Charlie’s needy dick and the dildo vibrating inside him to harshly grip the submissive one’s ass cheeks. “I’d love to see this hot ass taking my cock.” He bit at Charlie’s neck, the pale skin burning red underneath. Charlie’s breath was shaky, moving his hips back to grind his ass firmly against Danny’s dick. “I want it so fuckin’ bad,” he whined, the pulsing vibrator then being pulled from his ass and tossed inside the bunk and to the side.  

“Mm… I love when you beg for it, baby. I’m not convinced.” Danny smirked, earning a more desperate cry from the younger man just then. He had been teasing Charlie for days now, and the rapper felt like he was at a breaking point - especially after being so close to coming just moments ago. “F-fuck me, Danny, please!” his body contorted, continuing to rub his ass against Danny’s erection, craving the need for touch after the toy was pulled away. “Danny, p-please. I need to feel you in me. Fuckin’ fill me,” he panted out. Danny chuckled, lifting his cock and rubbing the head against Charlie’s wet hole. “Want me to fill you? Make your ass so full of cock before I fill it with cum?” The submissive one whined as he pushed his ass back, trying to get Danny inside him. “Easy, Little One…” Danny teased again, running the head of his cock between Charlie’s cheeks. “I want you to ride me.  _ You _ do all the work. Show me how much you really want it.” 

Charlie groaned, nodding. “Couch, now,” Danny ordered as he smirked, reaching into his bunk and grabbing the bottle of lube. “You’ll need more of this,” he winked. Taking the bottle from Danny’s hand, the rapper said nothing as he proceeded to push Danny along the length of the bus until they reached the back lounge, pushing the dominant man down onto the couch. He ascended upon the body, climbing on top of him and straddling his legs at Danny’s hips. “F-fuck. I need you so bad…” Charlie mumbled in a muffled whine, opening the lid of the lube bottle to squeeze the contents into his hand. He reached down between their bodies, wrapping his lube-filled hand around Danny’s cock. The singer let out a soft moan of his own as Charlie gave him a few extra strokes, making sure he was nice and slick for him. “It’s all yours, Little One.” Danny smiled, hands moving to grip at Charlie’s hips, holding them firm with his fingertips. Applying the leftover lube in his hand against his asshole, Charlie dropped the bottle to the floor like an instant afterthought. He took hold of Danny’s cock once more, holding it steady as he positioned his entrance against the firm tip, sighing out as he allowed Danny’s head to apply pressure to his tight muscle. 

He lowered himself slowly, pausing with a moan as Danny’s tip pushed past, penetrating him. “F-fuck, Danny.” Charlie breathed out, eyes hooked to hazel ones as his hands moved to press against Danny’s bare chest, fingertips raking down the tattooed skin as he allowed his body to adjust to the sudden invasion. His breathing hitched, lowering himself down further, his ass swallowing more of his boyfriend’s hard length. “That's it, Little One. Take it all.” Danny encouraged, enjoying the view from his laying position. Lowering himself one more time, Danny’s whole cock was inside Charlie, the rapper already feeling instant pleasure just by having Danny in him; that feeling he never knew he would enjoy so much just days before.

Keeping a straight posture and using his hips and legs, Charlie moved back up Danny’s shaft slowly before repeating the process of lowering back down again. The more he did it, the easier and smoother it became until Charlie was able to find a perfect rhythm, bouncing up and down from above. “You feel so fucking good, baby. Keep going.” Danny gleamed between soft breaths of his own, earning an answering moan from Charlie, who responded to every praise he received; he loved being praised, and the feeling of satisfaction knowing he was pleasing the dominant blonde. His chest heaved heavily as his breathing picked up more, muscles in his thighs slightly burning as he put in the extra work of moving up and down against the rock hard shaft. It was when he felt a strong hand move to his neglected cock that he let out a stream of needy whimpers, letting his head fall back. His head was in a fog as blue eyes stared up at the tour bus ceiling, body in continuous motion of fucking himself, as a surge of pleasure pulsated through his body each time he drove Danny’s cock up against his prostate. 

“Oh god, Danny.” Charlie’s voice rang out amongst the other sounds of heavy breathing and slapping skin that filled the back lounge area. Charlie’s eyes were shut as sweat beaded at his forehead and back, his legs numb as he slammed his hips down against Danny’s cock as hard and quickly as he could. “I’m s-so close. I’m g-going to cum,” He warned, body seemingly shaking as Danny’s hand quickly pumped him. “Cum for me, baby. I’m close too.” Danny cooed, hazel eyes never leaving the view of his boyfriend in pure ecstasy. He looked way too hot riding him the way that he was. 

Charlie looked down at Danny, he wanted to see his hot face when he filled him. He couldn't hear anything besides his ass slapping against Danny's pelvis along with their pants and moans. Danny scratched the rapper’s thighs, thrusting his hips up to meet Charlie’s. “Oh shit, fuck! I'm gonna cum so deep in you, Little One,” he groaned. 

They were in their own little world, no wonder they didn't hear the door open. “Jordon, I got you some medicine for your—” “Danny, cum in me!” The words left Charlie's mouth before he processed that there was someone else in the room. He looked up to see the shocked look of Jay standing in the doorway. He was so close, getting caught was suddenly very arousing. Charlie’s face twisted into an intense one as he kept bouncing before Danny's cock hit his prostate one last time. “Oh fuck!” He cried out, turning his head away from Jorel to Danny as he orgasmed, spilling his cum onto Danny's abs. Danny was shocked but that didn't stop his cock from reacting to his boyfriend riding his cock and his suddenly tight walls. He moaned loudly, hot cum filling Charlie's ass, all while Jay watched. Charlie let out weak groans, ass squirming as he felt the hot wetness fill him. 

Jorel stood there, red in the face. Danny panted hard, looking back over to the intruder. “Jay?” Jorel gulped, “Yeah, Danny?” “Get the fuck out.” “Got it.” Jay tore his eyes off of the two and putting his hand in front of his crotch, he waddled out.


	4. Sense This Urgency

“Are you sure you don’t want to come? Please? I really want you to come. Won’t you come?”

Danny hung himself from Charlie’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around as he pleaded, peppering small kisses to the rapper’s lips. The bus was parked for the night; with a free night and following day in Berlin, the boys could afford to have a little bit of fun. “Clubbing isn’t the same without you, Jordon. I want you to come with us.” The blonde dramatically pouted out his lower lip, trying to give his best impression of a puppy dog, nuzzling his nose against his reluctant boyfriend’s round stubbled cheek.

Jorel sat nearby in the lounge and watched the whole nauseating exchange between the couple, his face slightly contorting. _And Jordon’s the one that takes it up the ass?_ Jay shook his head, still trying to forget the graphic scene that he walked in on a month or two ago. _Not my proudest fap, that's for sure._ Since then, he still couldn't look at Charlie without remembering those desperate moans and that _sexy_ face Charlie had before he came.

Charlie chuckled, reaching up to rub at Danny's hair, “I'm good, babe. I just need some me time, but we can have some we time later.” He smirked softly. Danny sighed. “Fiiine,” he moaned, “But text me if you get lonely, I won't hesitate to come back and cuddle the shit outta you.” Jorel bit on his lower lip, still watching his bandmates converse. _Jesus, they don't stop._

“Jesus, Danny...” George’s voice rang out as he entered into the front lounge from the bunks after changing his clothes, vaguely hearing the conversation between Charlie and Danny. “...Is that how you beg for his dick, too?” Danny turned his head to look over his shoulder, teasingly sticking his tongue out at the other. Jorel looked at George, giving a slow shake of his head. “Dude, you seriously have no idea...” he trailed off, having a Vietnam flashback of Charlie practically screaming and pleading for Danny to fill him up. Jorel shuddered. “Know what?” George asked, raising a brow. “Nothing.” Jay blurted.

Danny gave George an innocent look. “We may have given him a show a while back,” he shrugging, eyes shifting over to Jorel to give a less than innocent look. “That he should keep to himself,” he said, smirking at Jorel’s uncomfortable look. “Well, whatever. Can we just go now, please?” George sighed. “Yep, let’s go.” Danny agreed with a confirming nod before turning his gaze back on his boyfriend, leaning up to press another kiss to his lips. “Be good while I’m gone, okay?” Charlie chuckled, “Have fun, baby.” He smiled, their arms finally falling from each other. “Dylan, hurry your ass up! We’re leaving!” George growled throughout the bus. “I’m coming, geez!” a voice chimed in through another section of the bus, Dylan appearing in the doorway and striking a pose. “Is this Cholo enough?” George blinked at Dylan, bringing a hand to his face and letting the palm slowly drag down his cheek. “Christ, help me.”

“Bye, Jordon!” Danny waved as the four men strolled off of the bus, Charlie moving to stand on the entrance steps to watch the group depart and head out on foot. He waved one last time towards his friends, “Don’t party too hard without me!” He called out, giving a shake of his head before shutting the door, giving himself the entire tour bus to himself. The sudden silence was nearly deafening, but in retrospect, was nice. Sometimes ‘me’ time was needed when being stuffed in a small space with four other guys for weeks on end. Charlie wanted to take the opportunity to himself to write some new material and draft some chords on his guitar.

An hour had passed since the guys left; Charlie put down his acoustic guitar that was draped across his front and stood up from the back lounge couch to arch his back and stretch his arms over his head. Walking through the empty bus hallway, Charlie stopped at his bunk to pull out his charging cell phone to check if he had any messages. There were only a couple from friends back home in the States, but more importantly, he had an awaiting text message from Danny. Opening the text, Charlie grinned as he was greeted by the message that only read _“Miss u”_ , followed by a selfie of Danny, the blonde looking hot and sweaty from dancing, a hand playfully pushing up the front of his shirt to show a little bit of skin and abs. _That fucking tease._ Charlie stared at the picture for a few moments, being sure to save it to his camera roll for safe keeping. Charlie’s eyes lit up then, suddenly struck with a brilliant idea. _Two could play at this game._

\----

Berlin, always known as one of the best nightclub scenes in Europe, was again proving to not disappoint for the four members. The music blared and the multicolored lighting strobed; Danny and Dylan danced on the crowded dance floor while Jorel nursed a bottle of Hofbräu. George stayed sober, keeping up on his ‘big brother’ mentality and kept an eye out for everyone while they were out. After dancing nonstop for a few songs, Danny left Dylan to join the two others at their small table, Danny stealing George’s water bottle to parch his dry throat. “Your dance moves are so lame, dude.” Jorel teased, the singer wrinkling the bridge of his nose in response. “Whatever, don’t be jealous of my sick skills.” Danny fired back, pulling his phone out of his back pocket when he felt the device vibrate. “Oh, it’s from Jordon!” Danny said happily when he saw the notification of an incoming text message from his boyfriend.

 _“Miss u too, Big D”_ was written underneath an image file. Danny grinned, thinking of what his submissive boyfriend could've sent him before tapping it open. Danny's throat went dry as he stared at his phone screen, more image files flowing through their chat screen one at a time. The two other men at the table looked at each other and then back to Danny with curiosity. “And…? What did he say?” George asked, brow raised. Danny quickly pulled his phone in close, holding the screen tightly against his chest. “N-nothing...” Danny stuttered, suddenly feigning a long yawn. “You know, I’m actually really tired. I’m gonna start heading back towards the bus.” the blonde announced, pointing over his shoulder towards the exit with a thumb. “But we just got here?” Jay then stated, Danny just responding with a shrug, faking another yawn to keep up with his charade. “Well… alright. Just text us to let us know you got back alright.” George replied, pulling out his own phone to look at, busying himself. Jorel was too smart for Danny’s excuse, though. Leaning in towards Danny’s direction, the rapper smirked. “Can I come?” Danny narrowed his eyes, “Not unless you want me to snap your dick in half.” Jay retreated then, hands up in surrender.

\----

Danny walked through the lit up streets of the foreign city, not having too far to walk from where their bus was located—they had all made sure the club they chose to go to was a safe distance away. His heart was beating fast, almost as fast as his arousal was hitting him. _Jordon's gonna fuckin’ get it tonight_ , being the only thought in his head as he speed-walked toward the bus.

Pulling his phone out again from his jeans pocket, Danny revisited the messages sent by his boyfriend, eyes studying the first image that was received. It was a selfie, only Charlie’s face wasn’t in it. Danny could tell it was Charlie though, thanks to the familiar tattoos that were on his forearms. He was obviously in his bunk, laying on his back. He appeared to be wearing a piece of soft pink lingerie—the same pair of lingerie that Danny recalled Charlie teasing about buying earlier in the day when they were exploring the city and going through the shops. The little bit of fabric outlined his package perfectly. Danny flipped to the next image sent. Charlie appeared to be fondling himself on the outside of the silky fabric. Danny swiped to the next one. Charlie’s hand was inside of the fabric, his hand clearly pressed against his dick.

Danny gulped as he flipped to the last picture sent—his personal favorite from Charlie’s private photoshoot. The lingerie was pulled down past his hips, strong fingers wrapped tightly around a firm cock that appeared to be leaking slightly at the tip. Danny just stared, catching himself nearly drooling. His stiffy twitched a bit in his pants, focusing on the image even more to notice the thick blue toy that was sitting next to the guitarist inside of his bunk. Danny felt a sense of urgency as he hurried his steps even quicker, just wanting to get back to the bus after knowing what—who—was there waiting for him.

When the tour bus was finally in sight, Danny nearly held his breath as he rushed through the parking lot, pulling the door of the bus open and stepping aboard. Gasps and moans hit his cock hard, the atmosphere felt hot and stuffy. Danny followed the sounds of pleasure, sinful groans leading him directly to the middle of the bus, where their bunks were located. He was greeted by the sight of his submissive boyfriend inside of his middle bunk, soft and horny breaths escaping his parted lips as he moved the blue toy slowly in and out of his tight hole, fingertips of his other hand grasping and stroking at his apparent erection.

Charlie looked way better in those pastel pink stockings than any picture could ever take, they hugged his thick thighs so deliciously. His matching panties hung around his left ankle, the front looked wet with his boyfriend’s precum. Pastel pink was definitely a good choice with Charlie's pale skin.

Danny let out an animalistic groan, “God, such a naughty Little One.” Charlie flinched softly before smiling as if he were caught with his hand in a cookie jar. “Only naughty for you.” Danny chewed on his lip, thinking of all the ways he could fuck his needy boyfriend senseless. “Back lounge. Now,” he said, firmly. Charlie nodded his head in obedience, soft whimpers held back in his throat as he reluctantly pulled the toy out of his ass, leaving him void. His hand stayed glued to his cock as he rolled out of the bunk, the pair of pastel pink panties around his ankle falling freely to the floor. Danny’s hands were immediately on the rapper, hands gripping at the white flesh of his bare hips as he steered him backwards through the hallway. Lips attacked one another, tongues twisting and wrestling for dominance—Danny always won.

The back of Charlie’s knees hit the lounge couch, Danny immediately pushing him down. “You're gonna fuckin’ get it, Little One,” Danny growled against Charlie's neck, biting hard; he needed to mark his property. Charlie moaned, hands tugging on Danny's shirt with desperation. “Come on, Danny, fuck me. Show me how bad I've been,” he grinned, reaching his leg up to rub the lingerie against the singer’s side. Danny growled, “I'll make sure you’re limp tomorrow.” He panted against Charlie's neck as he marked him up. “You know how fuckin’ horny you make me? I almost wanna punish you for that alone,” Danny chuckled. Charlie smiled as he moaned, arching his back. “I'm a bad Little One, Danny.”

Danny pulled back, raising his hand before smacking Charlie's ass, earning a surprised cry from the man under him, the skin quickly burning a bright pink. “Damn right, you are.” Danny panted hard as he stood off the couch and pulled off his sweaty clothes, his hard cock was getting too much for him; he needed Charlie's ass. Now.

“Turn around,” Danny commanded, Charlie hastily complying as he shifted around to kneel on the couch, turning his back to face Danny. His hands moved to grip the top of the couch, back arching as he stuck his hips out, ass raising as if he was presenting himself to his Dominant. Danny gripped one of Charlie’s cheeks roughly, squeezing the skin there tightly. “You know, I was kinda pissed that you were playing with yourself here without me. But now I’m glad you already got yourself all nice and prepared for me ahead of time.” Danny grinned as his hand moved between Charlie’s cheeks, a couple of fingers teasingly pressing up against Charlie’s entrance. Charlie whimpered, bracing himself as the side of his face pressed into the back cushions of the couch. Danny’s other hand moved to his own twitching cock, brushing his fingers against the tip to spread the fluids that were already beginning to seep. “Please, Danny. Give it to me.” He whined, tilting his head against the couch to look over his shoulder at the one who hovered so closely behind him. “I’m gonna give it to you alright.” Danny breathed with a twisted smile as he pressed his tip to Charlie’s hole, pushing past the tight walls.

Melodic moans and heavy breaths distrusted the silence of the bus, Danny’s hips finding their quick rhythm while hands held Charlie’s hips firmly in place. Danny gripped the rapper’s ass harshly, taking time to smack it red between thrusts. “You like that? Like it when I smack that ass? Like being used by me?” Charlie moaned loudly, his ass clenching with each slap. “Fuck me harder, Danny! I wanna limp!” He moaned. Danny bit down on Charlie's bruised neck as he forced his hips faster. He suddenly pulled out, grabbing Charlie by the hair. “Ah… Why did you-?” Danny pulled Charlie by his hair to the side so he was completely laying on the couch, face down before plunging back in. “Oh fuck!” Charlie cried out, ass up in the air.

Danny pounded into Charlie's prostate, groaning loudly. He dragged his nails down Charlie’s sides making the younger man scream in pleasure. “Danny! I'm fuckin’- God, I'm so close,” Charlie sputtered out, the side of his face squished against the couch cushions. The dominant male laid his chin against Charlie's back, pushing faster. Their moans and grunts were the only things that could be heard. “Oh fuck!” Charlie arched his back, ass clenching around Danny, before orgasming all over the cushion. Danny was pushed over the edge by Charlie's tightening ass, cumming hard and deep into the rapper. “Shit!” Danny’s hips slowed to a stop as he helped his boyfriend ride his high along with his own. Charlie was panting hard, whining in between. “Glad you… Liked the stockings,” he grinned, slowly calming down. Danny gently pulled out, appreciating the view of his cum dripping out. “I loved them, the panties too,”

A sudden loud moan interrupted the two. Snapping his neck to the side, Danny looked into the hallway that lead to the bunks, realizing he didn't shut the door. There stood Jorel, pants pushed down past his hips. With an arm leaning firmly against the entrance of his bunk for support, his other hand was grasped tightly around his spent dick, a layer of his creamy fluids coating his fingers. He breathed heavily as his eyes were cast down to his cock in hand, recovering from the ecstasy of orgasm. “What the fuck, Jay?!” Danny yelled out, the caught man suddenly jumping by the sound of the frontman’s voice. “Oh, shit...” the bassist muttered under his breath, his eyes shooting up to meet shocked blue ones and angry brown ones, the cloth of Charlie’s balled up panties quickly falling out of his fisted hand and back to the ground. Charlie quickly tried to hide his dick while looking up, his face turned dark red when he noticed that his panties looked wetter than before.

Danny stormed over to the voyeur, grabbing him by the collar of his emo shirt. “First time was an accident, this time you're being a real fuckin’ pervert,” he pushed the back of Jay’s head into the wall of bunks. Jorel groaned, eyes filled with fear and slight arousal. “I-I… I want in!” Charlie stumbled into the room with the other two (mostly) naked men, he leaned against the doorway, legs sore. He looked dazed and confused. Danny frowned, “Jordon is _mine_ ,” he growled. Jorel shook his head. “I just want in... with you and Jordon. E-even if it's just for a night.” His face was bright red but he held his ground.

Danny scoffed, “Why the fuck should I let some peeping-tom get anywhere near my boyfriend?” Charlie bit his lip before speaking up. “I... I'm okay with it,” Danny looked back at Charlie. “I mean, if you are, Danny...” Danny could see Charlie getting a bit excited at the thought and he couldn't help but be interested in the idea as well. He turned back to Jorel, narrowing his eyes. “Alright, fine. But you play by _our_ rules and you do as _I_ say.” His chest was almost touching Jay’s, their dicks close. The voyeur quickly nodded his head. Danny released his hold against Jorel’s shirt, being sure to give a little push for emphasis.

“We’ll decide when. For now, you don't speak a fuckin’ word of this. Not to me, not to Jordon or anyone else. We’ll let you know when we want to. Got that?” Jorel gulped, nodding again, “Yes, Danny.” The Dom grinned, “Good. Now, never go in my bunk and never touch mine or Jordon's shit again,” he grumbled, referring to the lingerie the bassist snatched and held earlier. Jorel chuckled softly. “Will do.” He reached down, grabbing the fallen panties before returning them to Charlie. “Yours, my lady.” Charlie frowned, embarrassed, taking them back and pulling them on, feeling less naked. “Alright, now get the fuck out of here. Jordon and I need to talk.” Danny commanded. Jorel pulled his jeans back up, being sure to give Charlie a playful wink before turning and exiting the bus.

Danny sighed to himself. _What. The. Fuck._ He felt too exhausted to deal with any of this at the moment. “Baby, I wanna sleep,” he whined to Charlie, making him smile. Stepping up closer to his boyfriend, he reached out for his hands and leaned in to press a sweet kiss to his lips before leading Charlie into his bunk and drawing the curtains closed behind them.

\----

Danny was the first to wake up in the morning, snoring from the surrounding bunks around him sounding out throughout the silent tour bus. At least it sounded like George and Dylan got back safe from the clubs, though he was unsure exactly when they had rolled in during the night. Turning his head, Danny couldn’t help but smile towards the sleeping figure next to him. He didn’t want to wake him—he knew the younger man would be sore and would probably sleep until the afternoon. Grabbing for a pair of sweats from the corner of his bunk, Danny slipped them on before rolling out of the bunk, stopping for the bathroom first before heading into the front lounge to brew the bus a pot of coffee.

While the coffee took its time brewing, Danny grabbed for his phone that he neglected for the rest of yesterday’s evening, seeing if he had any messages. Nothing of importance, though, he frowned when he had a text from George, realizing he had forgotten to text the older man to let him know when he had gotten back to the bus. Danny’s smile soon found way back onto his face though as he slipped into his and Charlie’s previous text messages, the singer flipping through the risque images. He took his time inspecting each one, almost as if he was trying to embed them into his mind. He was so invested in looking at the pictures, that he didn’t realize that there was another band member that rolled out of their bunk.

George stood behind Danny, about to give him grief about not texting him and why he had to end his night short at the club until his blue eyes accidentally found their way to the pictures flashing on Danny’s phone. The larger man blinked, almost double-taking as he rubbed his eyes—surely they still had to be just tired. _Nope, that’s definitely Jordon... in stockings... and oh, god, I did not need to see that._ George cleared his throat, “Ahem.” Danny flinched, nearly falling off the couch. “Nothing!” He immediately blurted out, face red. “Uh, yeah. I don’t think I wanna know.” Dylan strolled by, eyes moving from the flustered blonde and the disturbed George. “Did he just find out Jordon takes it up the ass?” George threw his hands up to rub his eyes, “I’m done, kill me now! I don’t wanna hear any more of this,” he groaned. Danny grinned softly, looking up at the blue-eyed bassist before giving an innocent shrug of his shoulder. “Surprise?”


	5. And Once I Smash, I'm Gone

Charlie stirred out of sleep right on time - 4 o’clock in the afternoon to be exact. The rapper groaned slightly as he rolled in Danny’s empty bunk, feeling a dull ache in his ass. Not that he was complaining; he asked his boyfriend to cripple him the next day, and the other man delivered. Pulling the sheets off from his body, he looked down at himself, his nearly naked form still donning the dirty pair of pastel panties and stocking from the night before. 

Slowly moving to sit up from where he laid, Charlie delicately peeled the stockings down and off both of his legs. Even though Danny and Jorel both knew about the kink, it didn’t mean he wanted the rest of the bus knowing about it. Tossing the stockings to the corner, Charlie moved closer to the edge of the bunk, poking his head out of the drawn curtain to check and see if the lounge doors were open or occupied by the others. Seeing as the coast was clear, Charlie climbed out of Danny’s ‘bitch bunk’, quickly shedding the pastel panties to replace them with a pair of his own boxer briefs and pair of jeans from yesterday. “ _ Secret concealed”, _ he sighed to himself and grinned, picking up the balled-up fabric and stuffing it into his bag of laundry outside of his own bunk. 

Opening the door to the front lounge, the guitarist yawned loudly as he rubbed at his eyes, his blurry vision clearing to find all of the guys occupying the area, as well as a blinding light from the sun shining through the bus windows. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Jorel’s voice chimed out once the four mens’ conversations died down once the rapper made his arrival. Danny, sitting next to Jorel, moved a hand to smack his upper arm hard. “Don’t call him that. Only I can call him that.” Charlie’s round cheeks slightly burned pink; normally not reacting to something like that, but it sounded way too different coming from the bassist just by the sheer fact of knowing -  _ seeing  _ \- that he got off on watching Danny and him fuck—not to mention inquiring to join them. Even though the actions themselves were creepy as fuck, Charlie found them dirty and arousing. 

“How’s the ass?” George asked. Charlie turned his sight to the other blue-eyed male, raising a brow. “What? You mean Danny’s?” George rolled his eyes, followed with an amused laugh. “Give it up, man. I know you like it up the butt.” Charlie frowned, looking over at his boyfriend as if to get a confirmation out of him. Shrugging, Danny offered Charlie a supportive smile. “Sorry, Jordy. It’s true.” The rapper sighed then, looking down at his bare feet against the bus carpeting. “So how did  _ you _ find out?” He dared to ask, George just making a face at him. “Dude, if I see those panties laying out anywhere, I’ll puke.” Charlie’s cheeks burned a more intense red, “Noted.” 

George grinned, “Don't worry, Jordon. We all still think you're the badass Charlie Scene! Just...now with a dick in his badass.” Jordon groaned in annoyance, “Wow thanks, I feel much better.” He sat next to Danny, glancing at Jorel with a dark blush. Danny flashed him a white smile. “You hungry? I wanted to have a bit of a date before tonight's show.” Jordon smiled, hugging at Danny's arm, “Sounds nice, lemme put a shirt on and we can leave; I'm starving.” Danny gave Jordon a kiss on the head before the rapper made his way back to the bunk room with a slight limp. George watched Jordon leave in disbelief. “You actually made him limp?” The blonde just smiled, as he kept hazel eyes fixed on his boyfriend leaving the lounge. “I’m just a passionate lover, I guess.”

\----

The couple settled on a casual Indian restaurant in the heart of Berlin for their lunch date, having some curry and rice to hold them over until after their gig that evening. All was peaceful as they ate their food, but Charlie could tell that his lover had something on his mind. He sighed, “Alright, Dan, spit it out.” Danny looked up at Charlie and frowned in confusion, still chewing his rice. “Something wrong with my food?” The blonde asked, hand over his mouth as he spoke. Charlie chuckled, rolling his eyes, “Not that. I mean, I know you’ve got some shit on your mind, spit it out, Danny.”  

Finishing the food in his mouth, Danny slowly put his fork down next to his plate. Leaning an elbow on the table, he allowed his cheek to lean and rest against the palm of his hand. “I don’t know…” Danny began, pursing his lips to the side as he idly chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought to himself, eyes trailing across whatever was occupying the table in front of them. “This whole… Jorel thing is kinda weirding me out a bit. Do you like him or something?” Danny prodded, his soft eyes looking back up at the guitarist who was still filling his face with more of his tikka marsala. Charlie paused mid-chew, putting his fork down as well in order to engage the singer after downing his mouthful. “Oh, hell no,” Charlie spoke, quickly shaking his head as he reached out an arm out across the table, holding his hand open. “I just thought it could be… y’know, fun. That’s all.” Jordon shrugged, then frowning slightly as he looked over the expression on Danny’s face, unable to clearly read what the other was thinking. “We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with it.” Danny looked down at Jordon’s outstretched hand for a moment before offering him a gentle smile, reaching up to allow his hand to fall into Charlie’s, their fingers enlacing. “No. You’re right. It _will_ be fun.” Danny nodded, earning a returning smile from his rapper. “Let’s finish eating and get back to the bus,” Danny suggested then, picking up his fork to continuing eating from the dish in front of him. _Yeah,_ _it will be fun. Fun to teach him to never look at my boyfriend like that ever again._

\----

“ So girl, get down, you can have more, and you can shake your hips around on my man sword. You're gonna have to rock this house, I'm your landlord. So let your sweat drip down on the dance floor,” Charlie rapped, swaying his hips while squatting slightly. He stepped back as the long-haired rapper went next, “I ain't trying to go home with nada, nada,” All was going great until he felt breathing on his neck. Charlie flinched, looking back at the guilty man—Jorel. “Can’t wait till you're shaking your hips around my man sword, hope you bring your panties,” the bassist said, smirking, his bass covering his crotch as he played. 

Charlie cleared his throat turning back to the fans, “Okay, dawg, this has gone on for way long, can't quit my day job 'til I'm playin’ on KROQ. It's chaos! I'm in the club with my shades on and I'm about to smack that like I'm Akon!” Danny glared at Jorel the whole time, keeping his composure as he sang, “I'm gonna chase this whiskey with Patrón,”  _ Who the fuck does this prick think he is?! I’ll fuck that bitch into oblivion.  _

The rest of the show went on like this, Jorel providing suggestive gestures in Charlie’s direction, while Danny caught eye, only fueling to his fire. “We fuckin’ love you, Berlin!” Charlie yelled out to the crowd one last time, holding the microphone and arms up in the air as he basked in the applause and adoration of the fans. Feeling a hand on his ass, he turned with a smile, the smile only dropping slightly when it wasn't Danny beside him. “And I’m going to love fucking that ass of yours!” Jorel smirked, giving it a playful smack as he waltzed off stage with the rest of his bandmates. Charlie glanced over at his boyfriend nearby, only grateful for the exaggerated stage lighting from hiding the blush that crept onto his round cheeks. Taking a breath, Charlie followed his friends to the backstage area. Danny’s face was red, as he tried to dry himself of the sweat, not only from performing but he was god damn pissed. Charlie took off his hat, fanning himself when Danny took his arm, tugging him away from their group. “Jordy, I need you,” Danny huskily whispered into the rapper’s neck. 

Charlie shuddered softly, nodding in submission, letting himself be taken to the men's restroom. Danny seemed restless, tapping his foot and fidgeting with his hands. Charlie locked them in a stall with a concerned look, “Danny? Dude, calm down.” This wasn’t like their usual quickies when one of them got too excited after a show. Danny shut Charlie up, kissing the shorter male deeply. He rubbed his hat-less head and pulled back with a soft look. “I just want you and me time,” Danny rubbed the rapper’s crotch, taking his hand and putting it on his own crotch as well. “Just you and me.” Charlie was confused but let the singer touch him, he himself opening the front of Danny’s jeans. Soon, the two had their jeans around their ankles as their hands moved rapidly. 

Charlie’s cock was pretty flaccid when it was removed from his boxers and to his surprise, so was Danny’s. But that was changed as soon as Charlie wrapped his fingers around the familiar dick, giving the singer soft pumps. Danny sighed in relief and rested against the stall wall, beginning to jerk off Charlie. Their pants got faster, the soft moans got louder, and their hand motions were in unison. “Oh, Jordon,” Danny moaned, watching the rapper’s face with love and care. Charlie’s thighs twitched and he moved his hand faster, thumb rubbing the tip at every chance. “God, I love you, Danny,” he whined softly, blue eyes never leaving Danny’s hazel ones.  When one hand’s movement quickened, the other followed, to the point where the two men were moaning in their throes of passion, hips bucking as they both reached their individual breaking points, spilling into each other’s hands. 

Charlie caught himself against the wall with a hand, trying to find his breath as Danny moved forward to wrap his arms around his middle, pulling himself into him. Charlie was a bit surprised from the sudden show of affection from the man, reciprocating by putting a single arm around his shoulders, holding him close as they recovered from their climaxes. “Do you really?” Danny breathed, head pressing against Charlie’s shoulder, tilting slightly to look up at him. “Do I what?” Charlie asked, raising a brow, lazy smile on his tired face. “Love me..?” Danny whispered, his flushed cheeks gaining some color as he spoke. Charlie just chuckled, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to Danny’s lips. “Yeah, I do.” He said sheepishly, leaning his head down to nuzzle his nose into Danny’s blonde hair. The singer suddenly felt a sense of security, the jealousy and anger he had been feeling since the gig and Jorel vanishing. Danny sighed, closing his eyes to relax against his boyfriend for a few more moments before they had to go and join the rest once more. Pulling his head back, Danny looked up into those glassy blue eyes; “I love you too, Jordon.”

\----

Two weeks had passed; the guys found themselves nearing the end of our European tour, only having a few more dates left until they could finally return home. With their final day off that evening, they piled into the hotel lobby they had booked for the night in Antwerp. “Rock…Paper...Scissors…Shoot!” Dylan, Jorel, and George drew their hands for the single room. “Fucking yes!” Jorel threw his fist up in the air after  _ finally _ winning for the first time all tour. He grinned as he shot a suggestive look over in Charlie and Danny’s direction, making it more of a point to make eye contact with Charlie more than with Danny. 

Danny simply ignored Jorel and smiled at his boyfriend. “Better get going, I'm pretty sleepy.” Charlie held Danny's waist and nodded. Jorel's look of triumph dropped, turning into irritation and slight impatience.  _ Danny better not have been bullshitting me with the whole threesum promise,  _ he angrily thought. “Good night, guys!” Charlie called happily as the pair headed to their room. A duet of “Night”s were heard before George and Dylan went to their shared room, leaving Jorel to sulk alone in the hallway. Jay groaned, deciding to suck it up and spend another boring night alone, fantasizing of what he couldn't have. 

An hour later, Jorel was in his boxers, laying in bed, flipping through some meaningless channels in a language he could not understand. Suddenly, there were multiple footsteps heard in the hallway despite the late hour, making the bassist somewhat mindful that he wasn't alone. As quickly as the shuffling outside the door began, they suddenly stopped, a soft knock being heard; Jorel shifted in his bed, cautiously approaching the hotel door after pulling on some sweatpants to cover his half-naked figure. He looked through the door’s peephole, frowning to see that it was being covered.  _ I'm about to die, aren't I?  _ Jorel took the leap into fate and opened the door, being greeted by a set of blue eyes. “Oh, hey Jordon.” Jorel greeted first, his lips curving into a smile. “Hey, Jay…” Charlie answered back. The shorter guitarist appeared a bit disheveled, impatient as he shifted on his feet. His breathing was also slightly hitched, or at least not sitting at a normal rate. “What’s up?” Jorel prodded as his eyes went from Charlie’s face, down to his T-shirt-clad chest and even lower, to Charlie’s hand that was pressing tightly against the large bulge in his pants. “Oh. I can help you with that...” Jorel smirked then, taking a step forward and reaching out to caress Charlie's face. “Fucking touch him and you'll lose that hand,” Danny suddenly spoke, stepping out from the side. Charlie smiled, his already red cheeks from their earlier foreplay glowing even more with a blush. 

Jorel stood there, baffled, hand still outstretched. “Then how's this gonna — ?” A strong hand was pushed against Jorel's chest, forcing him to the side. Danny took Charlie's hand, leading him into the room before shutting the door. Danny pulled the submissive one against his chest, ignoring the bassist. “You're so sexy, Little One. So good to me,” he spoke, voice dropping an octave. “Only for you, Danny.” Charlie breathed, glancing at Jorel before crawling into the bed, T-shirt off in an instant. Danny climbed on top of his Little One, pulling off his own shirt, showing off his inked chest and abs. He took hold of Charlie's hips, pulling them against his own, he thrust forward, earning a needy moan. Danny growled softly as he dry humped Charlie, rolling his hips roughly against their sweatpants-covered erections. Jorel stood and watched, shifting awkwardly. “Aren’t I supposed to be included in this somehow?” The bassist spoke as he took a few steps towards the bed, Danny turning his head and narrowing his eyes in his direction. “Shut up and do what you do best. You need to wait your fucking turn.” Danny spat, taking his direction back onto the one writhing underneath of him. Danny smiled, rolling his hips once more, causing Charlie to silently whimper.

“So fucking beautiful, baby.” The dominant man cooed, mouth descending and pressing to Charlie’s creamy skin, allowing his teeth to graze against it. “Ah, fuck me, Danny... I want you,” Charlie moaned as his hips pressed into his lover’s, eyes focused on Danny, and Danny only. Jorel chewed on his lower lip, watching in silence as the two shed the rest of their clothing right there on  _ his _ hotel bed. Jay placed his own hand down the front of his sweats, rubbing his aching boner when Danny looked up, glaring daggers at him. “No touching.” Jorel frowned, “What? But you're not letting me do anything with either of you.” Danny let out a dominate growl. “No touching or this is done. I'll let you strip but this is your only warning.” Suddenly feeling small, Jorel removed his hand, not daring to challenge Danny on his ground rules. Slowly tugging at his clothes, Jorel pulled down the fabric of his sweatpants along with his boxers, revealing just how hard he was already from watching the couple—and they weren’t even fucking yet. “Danny, please,” Charlie whined, looking up at the man above him, who had moved a hand to pump at Charlie’s needy cock. The rapper groaned, legs parting slightly before moving a leg to wrap against Danny’s bare hip. “I want you in me. Make me cum.” 

Jorel’s dick twitched at the exchange. Seeing Charlie in complete submission was just so god damn hot. He swallowed hard, looking down at his leaking member, that was just begging to be touched. Danny grinned, kissing Charlie for a moment before turning back to Jay. “Hey bitch, pass me the lube in my pants,” he commanded. Jorel perked up, quickly fulfilling the Dom’s request. He held the anal lube with shaky hands, handing it to Danny, his eyes glued to Charlie's needy hole. “Good. Now, back to your spot.” Danny popped open the lid and pushed some out, rubbing two wet fingers against Charlie's ass. “Mmm—Danny, put it in me, please,” he moaned. Danny chuckled, “Be patient, Little One, you'll have an ass full of cum soon.” 

Jorel's thighs trembled; they tightened, desperately trying to give friction to  _ at least _ his balls. He felt like he was being tortured! The torture continued as Danny delicately prepared his boyfriend, the rapper moaning out as the other pushed his fingers past his entrance, moving them in and out to help stretch his tight walls. Jorel didn’t know what to stare at, whether it be Danny’s hand fucking Charlie’s hole, or Charlie panting, chewing hard on his lower lip as his body squirmed, hands gripping and grasping at the clean white sheets. Either way, both situations caused his boner to ache, Jay, shifting in whichever way to bring him a bit of comfort. 

“Fuck, Danny!” Charlie breathed out as Danny removed his fingers, replacing the sudden void with his own hard lubed-up cock.”That’s it, Little One. You take me so well.” Danny praised, pressing a hand to Charlie’s chest to gently drag his nails down the skin, his other hand gripping at his boyfriend’s hip to maintain some control in his and Charlie’s movements. The singer even made it a point to completely zone out the third man in the room, completely ignoring the sounds and breathing Jay made as he became more and more aroused by watching the couple fuck closeby. As far as he was concerned, it was him and Charlie, and no one else. 

Danny wasn’t rough with Charlie, more so passionate and loving as his hips moved to a smooth rhythm as he angled his hips, knowing exactly where the rapper’s spot was, hitting it each and every time. Charlie arched his back, eyes shut tightly as he let out a long moan, hips moving to meet the other’s. Danny’s hand met with Charlie’s neglected erection, stroking it in rhythm to his deep and steady thrusts, using the pad of his thumb to press against the pulsating head. From all of the teasing he already had Charlie endure earlier, he knew the younger wouldn’t last much longer, his thrusts quickening as Charlie’s moans matched them, cock leaking more and more the closer he got. “God, Danny, I’m so close!” Charlie murmured, body burning as muscles twisted. It wasn’t more than a few more thrusts of Danny’s hips to send his lover into climax, Charlie’s back arching as a drawn-out moan left his lips, his cock pouring hot fluids into Danny’s hand and between their stomachs. Watching Charlie finish then, Danny wasn’t too far behind, “I fucking love you, Jordon.” he groaned in a low tone, burying himself and his own cum deep inside of Charlie’s ass. 

Heavy breathing filled the quiet hotel room, including Jorel’s own after watching his two bandmates orgasm, his cock just throbbing in pain from the arousal and lack of any attention given. Danny leaned down to press against Charlie’s parted lips, the two exchanged in a deep kiss as their heads tilted, only pulling back when they were forced to breathe. It was only then when the pair turned their heads to look at the voyeur, studying the aching man for a few short moments, looking back at each other as if they were silently having a conversation between themselves. Charlie gave a small nod of his head. Climbing off of him, Danny moved to the edge of the bed, Charlie shifting to prop himself up on his elbows as he smiled over at Jorel. “C’mere, Jay. Show me what ya’ got.” 

Jorel moved quickly and ascended onto the bed, grinning as he approached his naked friend. He could feel Danny’s eyes burning on him as he moved closer to Charlie, reaching a tattooed hand out to brush his palm against the other’s bare thigh.  _ Finally, what I have been waiting for all these weeks. _ “Wait.” Danny’s voice then rang out, Charlie and Jorel both turning their gaze over towards the blonde. Reaching down for his sweats on the ground, Danny reached into the pocket, pulling out a condom within its shiny wrapper. “Put it on,” he demanded, chucking the thing over at the bassist, the packet sitting him against the torso. Jorel picked the condom up off of the surface of the bed, studying it before looking back up at Danny, shooting him a look. “A condom? You're kidding, right?” Danny narrowed his eyes. “If you want to fuck my boyfriend so badly, then you better fucking put it on.” Jay tore the packet open, giving a soft sigh as he rolled it on, his dick finally being touched. Jorel took hold of the back of the rapper’s knees, pulling them onto his shoulders, eager to get into Charlie’s cum filled ass. The bassist pushed his wrapped cock into Charlie, the latter moaning softly, it definitely didn’t feel as great as bareback but it was still a pleasuring start to their night. 

Jorel groaned deeply, the rapper’s walls were tight, despite being relaxed. “Damn, Jordon, nice and tight, just for me?” he grinned. Charlie licked his lips, “Don’t keep me waiting, Jay.”  _ Don’t gotta tell me twice,  _ Jorel was about to pound the man under him when he felt something wet against his ass. Danny was crouched down on the edge of the bed, right near his ass, two fingers lubed up. “You forget this was a threesum?” The singer pushed in both fingers without any remorse. Jorel’s eyes widened, flinching forward into Charlie, making the younger moan. “Fuck him, Danny,” the rapper breathed grinning as he did so. Jorel hunched forward, eyes now shut tight as he let out an uncomfortable groan. Danny moved his fingers around, probing at all the nerves he could reach. “When was the last time you got fucked?” Jorel let out an embarrassing gasp as Danny's hand moved fast in him, “It doesn’t feel like too long ago,” the singer taunted.

Jorel’s cock twitched inside Charlie, it all already felt like too much and they hardly just started! Danny pulled his fingers out, causing Jay to let out a sigh of relief. The bassist quickly tensed as Danny was now on the bed, his cock hard and dripping before being covered in lube. “Be a good bitch and make my Little One feel good,” Danny said, pushing his bare dick into Jorel’s now needy ass. “Fuck!” Jorel yelled, ass clenching around the dick in him, he lowered Charlie’s legs from his shoulders to his hips, he didn’t feel very dominate anymore. The bassist did his best to give the rapper some thrusts, his ass burned with each move. “You’re pathetic, Decker,” Danny huffed, gripping his hips and giving a hard thrust, pushing Jorel’s body forward too. “Ah!” Jay moaned, taking a few breaths before taking back his control. He leaned over Charlie, finally moving in his ass, earning a few moans. Danny grinned deviously, starting to fuck Jorel at a steady pace, though unlike fucking Charlie, he made sure his thrusts were hard and sudden, proud of himself each time the middle man gasped. 

“C’mon, Jay. Don’t you want me to cum?” Charlie whined a bit impatiently, his hand curling around his dick to stroke himself while Jorel unevenly moved in and out of him. Jay growled in frustration, feeling overstimulated from the pleasure against his cock, and the hard movements into his own ass. It was getting to be too difficult to focus on fucking Charlie; or at least the way he wanted to. His erection ached and he needed to finish badly. Jorel took his cock out of Charlie then, the rapper groaning from the sudden loss. “What are you—?” Charlie began to whine, being cut off when Jorel replaced the hand on Charlie’s dick with his mouth. The younger man groaned, fingertips falling into dark hair to tug. 

Jorel arched his back, hips moving to have his ass up in the air. Danny grinned as he watched Jorel submit, digging his nails into his ass, Danny pounded into the bassist. Jay pulled his mouth off Charlie's dick, moaning loudly. “Oh fuck!” Charlie smiled up at Danny, giving him a wink before pushing Jorel's head back down with a long moan. 

Surges of pleasure and pain pulsated through Jorel’s body as the singer moved in and out of him at a quick pace, the bassist matching the rhythm with his mouth against Charlie’s already leaking cock. “Right there, that’s it.” Charlie moaned as he wrapped his fingers around what short hair he could grip, giving the strands a quick pull. Blue eyes watched as Jay bobbed his head against him, then shifting up to his dominant boyfriend rocking into the other, the scene just too arousing. Especially for Jay, as he moaned out, having to force himself off of Charlie’s hard-on. “Fuck! Right there, fuck me!” he cried, desperately. Charlie groaned, pushing Jay’s head back down, “Ah, I’m gonna cum!” Danny growled, smacking the bassist’s ass, “Better swallow all of Jordon’s cum, bitch.” Jorel whined as Charlie’s cock went into his throat, the head pulsing. “Swallow it,” Charlie said, loving his own sudden dominant position, face fucking the voyeur. Jay heard a loud shout of pleasure before his mouth was filled with hot cum; he cringed, pulling back. Danny covered Jorel’s mouth, pulling him against his sweat covered chest, thrusting up to pound his bitch’s prostate. “Do it,” Danny commanded. 

The bitch, unable to fight it any longer, opened his throat to allow the rapper’s seed to pour down his throat. Holding his eyes tightly shut, his head fell back as his fit of moans returned, the muscles in his lower stomach twisting and turning. “Fuck!” He yelled, body shuddering as he hit his climax, pouring into the rubber that was still around his cock. Danny groaned lowly before hitting Jay’s prostate one more time, cumming deeply into him, making the bitch cry out. Charlie panted, his lustful eyes settled on Jorel’s twitching cock; he couldn’t help himself. Jorel was struggling to recover from his intense orgasm when he felt his used condom being pulled off, a sigh leaving his mouth. Suddenly, Charlie’s hand wrapped around the spent dick, jerking the man roughly. “Ah— wait!” Jay’s body could hardly handle the first go, now they wanted a second round?! “Make him feel your cock when he sits down, Danny,” Charlie winked, moving to sit up from where he was on the bed. Letting go of Jay’s cock after a few more quick pumps, Charlie leaned over Jorel’s shoulder to press lips to his boyfriend’s, the two engaging in a slow yet sloppy kiss while Jorel was sandwiched between them. Pulling away with a playful tug of Danny’s lower lip by his teeth, they smiled at each other. Charlie glanced at Jorel, giving him a smile of his own. He brought a hand up, pressing it to Jorel’s cheek, and teasingly caressing the skin with his fingertips. “Bye Jay. This was fun.” he cooed in more of a whisper, leaning in to press a peck at the bassist’s cheek before ascending off the bed, picking up his sweatpants. “See you back in the room, baby.” The rapper smirked, winking in Danny’s direction. As soon as he covered his naked figure with his sweats and T-shirt, he checked his pocket for their room key, exiting the room and into the hallway to head back to his and Danny’s shared room. He left the two completely alone.

Jorel was confused as he watched the younger man leave; eyes watching as the door closed behind him. He was standing on his knees, Danny’s dick still settled in his ass. “W-why did… Oh god!” Danny cut him off, rolling his hips; his cock was hard again. Jay groaned, “I-I can’t keep… ahh—” he interrupted himself with a soft moan, Danny moving his hips slowly, almost to tease him. “I know you like me fucking you. I'm just giving you what you want, bitch.” Danny spoke bluntly, pulling out then and pushing Jorel down onto the bed and onto his back. The cum in the bassist’s ass was slowly leaking out, making Jorel shudder. Danny grinned, proud of the exhausted look Jay had and the bruises he had left on his hips. 

“How’s it feel to be the bitch? You went from telling my boyfriend about how good you’d fuck him, only to suck his dick and take my cock in that loose ass of yours.” Danny was lying about Jay’s ass being loose; he loved how tight it was around his hard cock. It still didn’t compare to Charlie’s however—nothing did. Charlie’s ass was fucking perfect. Jorel’s face was red, the bassist avoiding eye contact with Danny, making the blonde roll his eyes in annoyance. Budging open Jorel’s legs, Danny rubbed at the half-hard cock as he pushed back into Jorel, earning a pleasurable gasp from the man underneath of him. “Mmm, take it, bitch.” Danny groaned, snapping his hips forward. Jorel arched his back, moaning, squirming underneath the dominant singer as his ass felt hot and wet. “Danny, please…” Jorel nearly pleaded, the man exhausted, even though his body reacted. He knew he wanted it. He also knew he shamefully deserved it. 

Their bodies spent, Jorel collapsed against the surface of the bed, not even caring to move from the wet semen-stained sheets that laid underneath of him. Danny finished and without a word, removed himself from Jorel and moved off of the bed, picking up his sweats and carefully stepping wobbly legs inside of them. Reaching onto the bed, he grabbed for his bottle of anal lube that had been cast aside, burying it into his pocket. It’s not like he was going to let Jorel keep it. “Jordon was right. This was fun.” Danny spoke as he walked around to the other side of the bed, where the side of Jorel’s face was pressed into the mattress top. The dark haired man was tired, sore, embarrassed. “Well, we’ll see you in the lobby in the morning. I think we’re meeting for the continental breakfast before heading out.” Danny grinned, speaking as if he didn’t just vengefully fuck the brains out of his bandmate and friend.

Danny paused. “Oh. Jay. One more thing...” Danny then added, crouching down slightly to get more on Jorel’s eye level, Jay lazily picked up his head from the bed as he waited for Danny to continue. “If you, even so, try to watch, touch, or fuck my boyfriend again, I will fuck you up. Literally.” Danny spoke, masking the threat that he spat so poetically behind a sweet and innocent smile. “Goodnight, Jay!” The singer suddenly chuckled in a chipper voice, waving as he headed out of the hotel room, letting the door shut hard behind him. 

Jorel was then left alone to deal with his own thoughts and an aching ass. 

\-----

Charlie woke up, feeling refreshed and warm in the arms of his boyfriend. Danny stirred awake, a little tired looking but with a smile. The two shared a short kiss before getting their routine started to meet their friends for breakfast. “Did you fuck him hard?” Charlie asked with a chuckle. Danny smirked, bending back to crack his back. “Fuck yeah, I showed him who the fuck is boss.” He gave the rapper a kiss, “And showed him who you belong to.” Charlie laughed, playfully shoving him as they got to the rest of their band. “You're ridiculous.” Danny chuckled, “And you're mine.” 

Dylan looked up from his phone, grinning at the happy couple. “You guys look extra happy today, did you get Jordon a new toy?” He joked. Charlie snorted, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” George covered his eyes with a groan, “Well I  _ don’t _ .” The group laughed. Just then, a zombie came trudging out of the main hallway; Jorel. “What the fuck?” Dylan asked, “Dude, ya look like you took a hit of heroin last night.” The bassist’s bloodshot eyes narrowed at Dylan, his legs were weak, bags under his eyes, he was constantly shifting his legs as he couldn’t get all the cum out in the shower that morning. “Shut up, I’m fuckin’ hungry so let's go,” he huffed. George rolled his eyes, “Alright, moody bitch.” Jorel flinched at the name, his mind going back to getting absolutely dominated by Danny. Speaking of, he wouldn’t look at either of them, too early for more shame. 

The five made their way into the dining portion of the hotel and sat down, all but Jay. He stared at the chair with dark cheeks before reluctantly sitting down, making a face between pain and a shameful.  _ You better be thinking of my cock,  _ Danny thought, giving the bassist a smirk.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone give a big thanks to wineandweens, cuz I can't thank her enough, she's a great writer and I'm glad to have her as a writing partner
> 
> \---
> 
> I was unaware there were going to be gushy chapter notes by my co-author so here I am to bring in the rear: Big props to AronKBurns for being amazing to work with so far. He makes the writing process fun and seamless, and most importantly, he doesn't let me get away with slacking off. Thanks for forcing me into this fic and allowing me to get out of my usual Channy comfort zone. 
> 
> There may be more chapters, there may not. This has been fun to write and we hope everyone has enjoyed it in all of its smutty Dom!Danny glory so far. If there has been at least one person who has enjoyed reading, then I feel like we have accomplished what we had set out to do.


End file.
